Two Worlds Collide
by noble-obsessions
Summary: ONESHOT: It's now or never. A song plays, a heart prays. Mitchie invites Alex to their secret refuge valley after Alex picks her up from the recording studio. Please Read and Review!


**Hey Guys! This is my first Demi/Selena fic. You cannot imagine how addicted I am to them. I hope you guys like it and review!**

**

* * *

**

_**Alex' PoV**_

It was around 7 when I entered the dimly lit hall of the recording studio. The smell of old and new paper and boxes filled the place as I headed towards Booth 4A. Mitchie, my best friend, called me earlier and asked if I could pick her up since her mom has a catering event to attend to and her dad is busy with their store. So that's why I ended up here. I reached the door of the booth and the red light is on which means she's recording. I went in the waiting area of the booth until she finishes so we can head back home.

One of the perks to having access to this place is you get to hear raw materials. In my case, I always hear Mitchie's. Not that she hasn't sung her other songs to me in person, but hearing it in this place makes me want to just get up on someone's face and tell that person, "Hey this girl right here, I'm so proud of her." You hear her voice, so powerful, emotional and raw then with all the other music elements come together and you realized a new song is born.

Not too long after her Camp Rock days, she was offered a short contract which would allow her to release 50,000 album copies. She just started so they made her start small and I guess from there, if she sells them hot enough, she'd get another one. I highly doubt that wouldn't happen though. She's so amazing. Her talent is so flawless, the burning passion she has with her music is as inseparable as us.

Although that's the only thing I probably love about us a lot.

You see it's been almost 3 months since I admitted to myself that I'm falling head over heels for my best friend. Don't get me wrong though, I love Harper too but Mitchie and I, I believe we just, you know? Click. She doesn't go around wearing fruits on her head or whatever Harper likes to wear. Mitchie's more of like my super secret best friend since Harper can't shut her mouth.

I inserted my hand into my pocket to take my phone and read more of Mitchie's text messages. It's like a weird hobby of mine that even her simplest reply makes my insides flutter. Her simple good morning makes me wonder why she texts me because not all of my friends constantly text me good mornings. I opened her latest message which read: _": ) Yay! Thanks Alex. See ya! Love ya!"_ I lingered at the last two words of that message, my heart skipping like kangaroos on the run, until I went back to her previous message that caused her latest message reply: _"Hey Alex can u come pick me up at the studio around 7-ish? Mom's got an event and dad's still in store...so can u? Please? I'll treat ya! Haha.."_

God, I love her so much. I just... You know... Can't tell her. It's not like I can go to her face and be all like, _"Hey I love you, no wait, scratch that. I'm in love with you. We should date."_ I mean come on. Who does that? Well I guess some guys do but I'm not a guy. Not as far as I believe though. I think I'm just bi. I have various crushes on guys and girls but only Mitchie was the one who was able to completely capture my heart. It was different. It still is, that feeling like you never want to stop being with that person and all. Right now though, I have no intentions whatsoever of telling her anything. Nothing at all. She's not supposed to know. I'm willing to hurt myself and keep what I feel than risk an amazing best friendship with her. It'll be too much of a loss. I have always taught myself never to make these feelings grow but it's like an automatic machine.

Suddenly the dimly lit waiting booth's lights opened brighter, signalling the end of the recording session. A few seconds later, I hear a click on the thick silver door. A brunette standing 5 foot 4 stood in front of me wearing jeans, white wedges, her milky white top and black vest that curved effortlessly in her body. It's her favourite outfit. I look up to see her, smiling from ear to ear. I stared at her lips for a while before continuing to scan her face. Her dark mascara made me want her more until I heard her wave goodbye to the recording people. She went up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go! I'm so hungry!" I laugh at her as I stood up.

"I already ate Mitch, I'll just go watch you." I replied as we headed out. Her arms linked in to mine like we were 10-year old girls.

"That's no fun! C'mon Alex please?" She gave me her irresistible, at least to me it is, puppy dog look and a flutter of her eyes made me give in. As we neared my precious Escape, she stopped in front of me.

"Alex let's go to the valley!" The brunette squealed excitedly like she was a kid about to go her first rollercoaster ride.

"What? What do you wanna do there?" I asked as I opened the door to the driver's seat and she goes around the other side to get in. I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. The valley's like our mini refuge. It's a quaint place with a road fit enough for two lanes and all these grasses were just there. It's like this picture perfect place back when homo sapiens haven't invented things that caused pollutions.

"I don't know. My house is boring. Let's just hang," she replied as she secured her seatbelt then fiddling the sound system as she plugged her iPod in it. I nod in return as we headed for a McDonald's drive thru.

We ordered our usual, 2 large cokes and a big mac coupled with large fries. We're like this sloppy-eaters but it doesn't really make us fat. So when we got through McDonald's, I started out for the valley. Mitchie text messaged both her and my mom that we were going to the valley for a while. Mitchie opened the paper bag of the fries as she closes her phone and takes a fry to her mouth. She then takes one long and tries to feed me like she does whenever I'm driving. But then again, this girl won't actually let me bite it.

About 30 minutes later, we were up the valley. There aren't really any lampposts up here but the moon light and the stars only. As we go out of the car, she takes our food and my usual routine was my ever handy picnic mat which never leaves my car. It's the most useful thing ever. I parked right in front of a railing so as we looked down below and the lights of the city buildings looked like reachable stars. I set up the mat in the grassy field of our "spot" which was like 4 meters away. We started eating our food as we sit Indian style. Suddenly, as she was drinking, she pulled one of my legs and inserted herself in me, her back leaning unto my chest and her head lying on my shoulder. It was kind of a cold yet non-windy night. I felt her hand brush past my legs unintentionally as she reaches for her French fries. That same tingling sensation never fails to make itself known. I shudder at the thought of me kissing the top of her head as she spoke up.

"I love this place..." she smiled her signature smile. I look at her and nod in agreement.

"Mitchie..." I start, my heart beating fast. I suddenly feel like this friggin' adrenaline rush has gotten in to me too much for no reason. But one side of my mind is like pushing me to tell her how I feel. She looks at me, a smile in her lips as she waits for me to speak. "Have I told how proud I am of you?" Mitchie nods her head, her smile growing wilder. She gets up from me to my dismay and takes my car keys. She revs the engine open so that she can play music.

_She was given the world__  
__So much that she couldn't see__  
__And she needed someone__  
__To show her who she could be_

That familiar angelic and raspy voice shook up my thoughts of her as she walks back to me and positions herself like before. I smiled and she said, "Why are you so soft?" I cracked a laugh as she pinched me, making baby faces in the process. She always does that. My cheeks are puffier than hers so she loves pinching it. "Can I bite you?" She said, her pout melting me as I looked into her eyes.

_And she tried to survive__  
__Wearing her heart on her sleeve__  
__But I needed you to believe__  
_

"Yeah, you had to ask now?" She was always biting my cheek. It's nothing new, it's just her habit. If she wasn't pinching me to death, she was biting me, or slapping me or sweetly torturing me. It may sound weird, but I let just because. She turns up to me and gives me a lip bite in my cheek as I sip my drink. Her face slowly inching closer to my lips as she continues to nibble my cheek me. The darkness and her closeness sent shivers down my spine. My heart started bursting like it wants to scream out what I feel for her. I tried my best to maintain my composure and not give away my anxiety.

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__It showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__La da-da da-da!_

"Mitchie..." she was getting closer to my lips now. I'm afraid that even a brush would totally give away my position. I held on to her but she really can make me weak. Her fingers made contact with my thighs once more. _Not a good idea to wear shorts Russo. Way to go._

"Mhhm?..."She asks as she nibbled closer.

"I have to tell you something...." she stops slowly, pulling away from my cheek with a questioning look. Her eyes looking at me with concern. _It may be now or never. It's better if we're alone. She says no, I have like an endless pit of cliff to jump off right?_

"I...uhh.." I started figeting as I played with the hem of my shirt. Butterflies started swirling in my stomach. _Here it goes. No one's around so pluck up the friggin 'courage Alex! Your charm works with everyone why not her?_ She raised her eyebrow and urges me to go on. "I think I..Love you..."

"I love you too Alex. You're the bestest bff I could've ever wished for!" She exclaims happily. I sighed as I looked towards the shadows of the mountains in front of me as like I could just grab it and get away from all these feelings.

"No... no... you don't understand Mitchie..." I tried to regain composure from her dismaying response. I loked at her again, actually the side of her head My tingling body sent shockwaves of anxiety in myself even more. "I love you and not just bff-love... Like... Love... Love...You know...?" _Dad gummit I don't want to lose this friendship. ARGH!_

Silence.

I look at her for her response but nothing. She looked away, she seemed lost in thought. _Dang now she hates you moron. You reeaaaallly had to risk an amazingly awesome friendship?_

_She was scared of it all__  
__Watching from far away__  
__And she was given a role__  
__Never knew just when to play_

"Mitchie I'm so sorry..."I started to say. She shook her head, her hand making the stop sign. I continued nevertheless. "I know it's bad but I'm not gonna do anything about it. I... uhh... I just wanted to get...get this out. Let you know. I just... I just want to be honest with you Mitchie... " I trailed off. Risking our friendship right now is not my goal but it's got to be like that one way or another. It goes both ways. _She still hasn't untangled herself away from me... Hope this is a good sign..._ Mitchie suddenly moves a little bit away from her. _Wow, now she untangles._

_And she tried to survive__  
__Living her life on her own__  
__Always afraid of the throne__  
__But you've given me strength to find hope!_

_ Hope? Yeah right Russo. She's straight as T-square mind you. She likes boys. Not boys AND girls. Or even girls for that matter._ I could feel my eyes water as more silence engulfed the place, the music playing is the only harmony that can be heard. I sigh once more and I tried to untangle myself from her slowly. It was going hopeless. My heart was ticking like a time bomb, ready to explode in pain. The constant fear of rejection, or as I like to call it, my rejection-phobia, has started acting up on me about 2 minutes ago.

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__It showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
_

She stopped my hand from pushing myself up and shook her head. I understood her in the simplest gesture. I stayed that way. She leaned back again, her on my chest as she closed her eyes. _ Oh gosh I hope she doesn't feel my heartbeat! It's practically a marching band in there damn it!_

Mitchie takes my hand and makes small circling movements with her finger on my palm. I sigh once more. This girl clearly has no idea what her simple gestures to me feel. It's like a rollercoaster ride, something a little scary, a little exciting but really fun. Right now, I have no idea what she is thinking. It's something new because I usually know what's on her mind.

_She was scared, unprepared__  
__And lost in the dark, falling apart__  
__I can survive with you by my side__  
__We're gonna be alright__  
__(We're gonna be alright)__  
__This is what happens when two worlds collide_

Her hazel eyes pierce through mine and she kissed my cheek. It's like nothing happened. She nibbled my soft cheek once more as she looked at the distant lights emitting from below. Her sigh, a short but important sigh to me, was a sign I took to be something positive. Not positive like I-Love-You-Back positive but more of I'm-Not-Mad and It's-Okay positive. _If she would just tell me that she's not mad gosh I would so, so be grateful. I just don't want to lose her..._

She slowly nibbled and she's about an inch from my lips as I looked lovingly, nervously and confusingly at her. I don't know if that would result in me looking bad though. The place, I'm glad wasn't really that well-lit by the heavenly bodies or she would've seen the water forming in my eyes by now. I'm Alex, the one good at holding back tears.

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__It showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__La da-da da-da!_

"Mitch?" My thoughts suddenly speak as she nibbled extremely close to my lips now. I do hope I'm not all trembling. Suddenly, the brunette I love the most crashes her lips unto mine for a second, "Mitchie," I stupidly interrupted that amazing moment by pulling away a bit as I get lost for a while in her eyes. "That's my lips..." I trailed off. _God I love her. Oh my gosh. Her kiss... Was it even a kiss??? Or was it an accident? Dang!_

Silence. _God she has to stop with all the silence. Can't she see I'm freaking out here?! _

Seconds later, "I know it's your lips Alex," she stated in her raspy voice in As-A-Matter-Of-Fact tone. My body suddenly felt skippy. Shivers ran through my spine constantly as she nibbled my cheek.

"Uhh..." was all I was able to say, my mind racing, thinking that there may be something more to what she said.

"Alex..." Silence. She sighs quite audibly. "...You don't have any idea how long I've wanted to hear that," Mitchie slowly smiled, the cast of the moon gave away her watery eyes. "I love you too Alex... So much..."

_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__(You had your dreams, I had mine)__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__It showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
_

At that moment I want to cry in happiness. She closed the small gap between us once more with a loving kiss (now I'm sure it's a kiss!) It was the most passionate kiss I have ever received. Her soft lips with a strawberry like scent mixed with burger smell was lost in my own. It's when our two worlds, physically, mentally and emotionally, collided.

* * *

**I hope you like it! RnR!**


End file.
